La Caja
by atdrizzle
Summary: Precuela y Secuela de mi fic ¿Tienes Sentimientos? – No puedes estar hablando en serio – Muy en serio – respondió Finn solemnemente – Pero ese era el recuerdo más preciado de tu madre – replicó Blaine – Desde que esa caja entró en mi vida no me ha traído más que desgracias… El título y el sumario podrían cambiar :).


**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

Aunque hacía varios meses que no lo veía, su inconfundible risa y el familiar sonido de su voz, junto a los gritos jubilosos de su mamá, bastaron para que se despertara y se diera cuenta que su padre había vuelto. Ansioso se levantó, corrió en dirección a la fuente de los ruidos y ahí estaba él, perdido entre los brazos de su madre, pero esto no le impidió aferrarse a la pierna del gigante hombre.

– Campeón – dijo el hombre revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño – ¿Cuánto has crecido? – agregó alzándolo y observándolo con el orgullo que sólo un padre puede tener.

– Al fin estamos juntos de nuevo – suspiró Carole mirando a su hijo que reía de buena gana.

– Los extrañé muchísimo – replicó Christopher besándole la frente a su esposa y alzó al pequeño – Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que me he perdido.

– Ayer me vacunaron – señaló el pequeño apuntando su hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Recibiste tu primera dosis de suero campeón? – preguntó mirando a su hijo que asintió frenéticamente.

– Sí, fue muy valiente – recordó la mujer sonriendo.

– No lloré – agregó Finn.

– No esperaba menos de ti – replicó Christopher – Dime ¿Qué más has hecho?

– En la guardería hice un dibujo de nosotros – dijo el niño tratando de bajarse de los brazos de su padre – Voy a ir a buscarlo.

El hombre bajó al niño que salió corriendo apenas tocó el suelo y desapareció, aprovechando el momento a solas, la mujer nuevamente rodeó con sus brazos a Christopher y le dio un dulce beso

– Te extrañé muchísimo – susurró contra sus labios.

– Te traje un regalo – replico el hombre que buscó algo en su bolsillo y se colocó la mano atrás.

– ¿Qué es? – curioseó la mujer tratando de espiar por sobre sus hombros, pero este rápidamente la esquivaba girándose al lado contrario.

– Tienes que ganártelo – bromeó él.

Carole le regaló una sonrisa picara, tomó su cabeza y le dio un apasionado e intenso beso, los dos estaban perdidos en el momento cuando un carraspeó los interrumpió, ambos miraron el origen y pudieron observar a su hijo con cara de asco.

– Pueden dejar eso para después – replicó Finn – Hay cosas más importantes que discutir.

– Creo que me gane mi obsequio – rió la mujer mirando a su esposo – El resto te lo daré después – susurró en su oído y trató de arrebatarle el objeto.

Christopher adivinando los pasos de su mujer, se movió ágilmente para evitar que le quitara el regalo y señaló

– Entonces te lo daré después – diciendo esto guardo el presente en su bolsillo derecho y se acercó a Finn para tomar el dibujo que hizo, verlo lo hizo sonreír – ¿Tan grande soy?

El niño tomó el trozo de papel y se lo mostró nuevamente.

– Si lo eres, comparado conmigo que soy muy pequeño.

– Pronto serás tan grande como tu padre – señaló Carole riendo – Te lo aseguro.

– Pero si has crecido muchísimo – agregó Christopher – Pronto me alcanzarás y serás más alto.

– ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó el pequeño poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra con la palma extendida y el codo flexionado.

El hombre lo imito y solemnemente dijo

– Lo prometo

Aprovechando la posición de su esposo, Carole con una maniobra audaz introdujo la mano en el bolsillo derecho tomando el regalo y antes de que el hombre reaccionara, ella sacó el preciado tesoro. Al ver la forma rectangular y las piedras incrustadas en su exterior la mujer quedó petrificada por la sorpresa, solamente miró a Christopher con curiosidad. Finn antes de que su padre pudiese hablar preguntó

– ¿Qué es eso? – apuntando a el misterioso objeto

– Ábrela – pidió el hombre con una sonrisa. Ella delicada y suavemente hizo lo solicitado, entonces emitió una conocida melodía.

– Es la canción que mi mamá me canta todas las noches – gritó el pequeño, comenzando a repetir la letra que tanto le gustaba.

– La música que estaban tocando cuando nos besamos por primera vez – suspiró la mujer levantando la vista hacia su marido – ¿Cómo es posible?

– La cambie por la vieja moneda de mi abuelo – contestó.

– Tú amabas esa moneda – replicó Carole.

– Pero te amo más a ti – respondió de inmediato sin pensar.

Ella se lanzó sobre sus brazos y le planto un apasionado beso, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, olvidándose de su hijo que había cesado su actividad dijo con voz seductora

– Más tarde recibirás tu merecida recompensa.

– ¿Recompensa? – repitió el niño – Yo también merezco una porque no lloré con la inyección.

– Finn Hudson… No debes… interferir en las conversaciones de los adultos – reprendió con vergüenza al pequeño, quién puso una cara triste al escuchar que no recibiría una recompensa, este gesto enterneció a su padre y le dio una idea.

– Tienes razón… Mereces una recompensa y te la voy a dar – señaló Christopher – Mañana tu madre y yo te llevaremos a la superficie

El niño empezó a saltar de alegría por la buena noticia, pensando en que pronto sentiría y podría observar la luz del sol por primera vez, así como respirar el aire del exterior. Ella con otras ideas señaló con preocupación

– No creo que sea una buena idea… Es muy peligroso – murmuró para que Finn no oyera la conversación – Tú acabas de llegar cansado por el viaje y nuestro hijo recién se colocó el suero por primera vez ayer… No sabemos cómo lo asimilará su pequeño cuerpecito.

– ¡Vamos! Es un chico muy fuerte… Yo soy un soldado entrenado, con muchísima experiencia, miembro del concejo, al igual que tú… Además Finn pronto comenzará su entrenamiento – recordó el hombre, rodeando sus brazos sobre ella para inspirarle confianza agregó – ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Habían andado en moto por largas horas, Christopher estaba cansado, pero era un hombre de ideas fijas, por ello debía seguir su itinerario al pie de la letra, él deseaba que su hijo estuviera un paso más adelante que el resto de los chicos de la base. Carole aún se encontraba angustiada, puesto que no estaba convencida sobre la idea, ella hubiese preferido esperar al menos una semana antes de correr semejante riesgo. En cambio el pequeño Finn no podía disimular su felicidad al sentir por primera vez los rayos solares sobre su piel y las ráfagas de viento sobre su rostro. Todo era nuevo y excitante para el niño que había vivido por 6 años en las profundidades de la tierra, el color del cielo, la ligereza de la tierra sobre sus manos, quizás lo más sorprendente eran las nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Finn al ver las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido una ciudad.

– En lo que queda de Lima – contestó Christopher bajando a su hijo de la moto.

– En este preciso lugar tu padre y yo nos conocimos – agregó Carole.

– ¿Aquí fue dónde encontraste a papá herido? – recordó el niño de las historias que le habían contado sus padres.

– Éramos del mismo grupo… pero tu madre ni siquiera me miraba – señaló el hombre.

– Porque te comportabas como un pomposo engreído – río la mujer.

– De todas formas te quedaste con el pomposo – bromeó él – Aprende hijo… los Hudson no se dan por vencidos fácilmente.

El niño asintió ante las palabras de su padre. Estuvieron varias horas recorriendo y explorando el lugar, cuando ya estaban cansados se colocaron bajo un gran muro sobre un trozo de tela que colocaron sobre la tierra, Carole aún preocupada por la situación se había mantenido en silencio con unos lentes especiales para observar a la distancia y advertir la existencia de algún peligro.

– ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la guardería campeón? – preguntó el hombre relajado – ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

– Sí – contestó el pequeño – Todos son agradables… salvo un par de chicos que se burlan de todos.

– No es bueno reírse de la gente – dijo el hombre – Estamos en guerra y nunca sabes si más adelante de quién te estás burlando puede tener el chance de salvarte el trasero en alguna oportunidad.

Ante la mención de la palabra trasero Finn río a carcajadas, pero la madre del chico no se inmutó ni lo regañó por decir una mala palabra.

– Hablando de niños ¿Qué te pareció Quinn Fabray? – preguntó Christopher a su hijo, el día anterior habían tenido una reunión en la casa de su amigo y los niños por primera vez se habían visto.

– Judy se ha encargado de darle una excelente educación a sus hijas – comentó Carole sin perder de vista el horizonte.

– Calma mujer – replicó él – Russell me informó que esta área ha estado despejada de avistamientos por meses, no va a pasar nada – señaló posando su mano sobre la de ella, presionándola ligeramente y repitió la pregunta al pequeño.

– Es mala – respondió Finn – Se molestó muchísimo porque desordene sus cosas

– Es una mujer fuerte, ya lo verás cuando comience el entrenamiento – dijo ella participando en la conversación por primera vez y se sacó los lentes.

– Para que puedas presidir el concejo como yo debes casarte con ella – dijo el hombre.

– Christopher Hudson no puedes decir algo así – reprendió la mujer a su esposo – Finn va a presidir el concejo, porque es un líder innato y tiene las habilidades necesarias para ello, él tiene que casarse por amor.

– Por supuesto que creo fervorosamente tiene las capacidades para presidir el concejo por mérito propio, aunque no fuese mi hijo, la misma educadora me lo ha manifestado en varias ocasiones, pero necesita una mujer fuerte que participe en el concejo en iguales condiciones que él – se defendió el hombre – Así es como yo te elegí a ti.

– ¿Por eso me elegiste a mí? – preguntó la mujer ofendida levantando una ceja.

– Por eso, porque que sabes ser fuerte cuando es necesario y tierna en otros momentos… por tu inteligencia, además de tus lindos ojos, tu hermoso rostro, tu sexy cuerpo – señaló Christopher abalanzándose sobre su esposa para besarla suavemente, quién se dejó querer.

– Yo no me quiero casar nunca – interrumpió Finn con cara de asco ante los actos de sus padres y la idea – Las niñas que he conocido hasta ahora son odiosas y antipáticas.

– Eso dices ahora – río Carole separándose de su marido.

– Sólo te pido que la conozcas y le des una oportunidad – explicó Christopher – Quinn sería la compañera indicada para ti, porque tiene la fortaleza que se necesita en estos tiempos.

El pequeño no estaba muy complacido con la conversación y se distrajo viendo a lo lejos una enorme nube de polvo que llamó su atención

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tornado? – gritó apuntando al extraño fenómeno que al parecer se acercaba a ellos

Los dos adultos se giraron y al ver lo que el niño apuntaba, Christopher tomó los lentes que su mujer había dejado sobre el paño para percatarse de lo que se avecinaba.

– Robots – dijo Christopher subiéndose los lentes a la cabeza y tomó en abrazos a Finn. Carole sacó el arma de su cinturón y preguntó

– ¿Cuántos son?

– No los suficientes para repelerlos con eso – señaló apuntando la pistola que tenía la mujer.

– ¿Y tu arma? – preguntó

– En la moto – suspiró apuntando a la distancia.

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó preocupada mirando a su hijo.

– ¡Corre! – exclamó, ambos empezaron a escapar en dirección a los medios de transporte. – Se valiente campeón – murmuró besándole la frente de su hijo y presionó su muñeca.

Finn empezó a desesperarse al recibir la escasa cantidad de oxigeno que su cuerpo podía recepcionar en esas condiciones, por ello comenzó a mover exageradamente sus manos y trató de hablar para pedir ayuda. Su padre no paró de correr, pero señaló

– Calma, es normal… En poco tiempo te acostumbrarás.

Desafortunadamente las motos de ellos estaban a una distancia considerable y los ruidos que cada segundo se hacían más estruendosos, advertían que los robots ya se encontraban muy cerca. Christopher paró y grito a su mujer para que se detuviera.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Carole se dio vuelta y se acercó a él, que en ese momento le pasó al niño y le quitó el arma.

– Quédense aquí – exclamó y apuntó un pequeño hueco armado por escombros.

Obedeciendo la mujer con Finn en los brazos se introdujo en el pequeño espacio y Christopher se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Distraerlos – respondió seriamente presionándole la muñeca – Los amo a los dos – murmuró besándole la frente y acariciando la frente del pequeño.

Antes de que Carole pudiese decir algo, el hombre se levantó y corrió en sentido contrario a encontrarse con los robots. No pasó mucho rato cuando tres robots aparecieron frente a él.

– ¿Dónde está su compañero? – Preguntó uno de los robots.

– Estoy solo – respondió el hombre firmemente con alivio al percatarse que no habían notado a su hijo.

– No mienta – ordenó otro observando el espacio detenidamente.

– Estoy diciendo la verdad – se defendió Christopher – Mi equipo me abandonó a unos kilómetros de aquí hace tres días.

– ¿Explíqueme la razón de su extraño comportamiento? – preguntó quien se había mantenido en silencio.

– Porque me quiero unir al proyecto de S.U.E. – mintió.

Ante la aseveración uno de los robots lo tomó entre sus brazos.

– Bienvenido al nuevo mundo, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

A lo lejos Carole y Finn observaban la escena, la mujer no podía evitar tener sus ojos empañados de lágrimas por el miedo que tenía de perder al hombre que amaba. El niño que ya se había acostumbrado a los efectos del suero preguntó entrecortadamente

– ¿Ellos… son… robots? – siempre se había imaginado que los robots eran malos y perversos, que eran máquinas sin corazón según lo que le habían enseñado, pero estos parecían tres simples adolescentes como los que había visto en la base.

– Si – contestó la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas – Pero guarda silencio.

Al ver el rostro de aflicción de su madre el pequeño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y el riesgo que corría su padre, por ello cuando vio a su padre ser tomado por una de las máquinas gritó

– No.

Carole al escuchar a su hijo presionó fuertemente su boca con su mano para evitar que Finn hiciere más ruidos, mientras que con su otro brazo lo sostenía fuertemente por el estomago, además controló sus sollozos hasta que fueran tan débiles que se confundieran con el viento.

* * *

La máquina que tenía al hombre en sus brazos lo soltó.

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – preguntó y apuntó al lugar donde se encontraban los humanos escondidos que ellos no podían percibir.

– Parece que este humano está mintiendo – dijo el otro – ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de estos despreciables seres?

– Ve a investigar – ordenó el tercero observando las acciones del hombre que se mantenía en silencio y sacó su arma para apuntarle agregando – Vamos todos para allá.

Los tres caminaban lentamente y en silencio, siguiendo al robot encargado de indagar sobre la procedencia del sonido que se encontraba un poco más adelante. Christopher no sabía qué hacer, debía evitar a toda costa que descubrieran a su esposa y a su hijo, por ello cuando la máquina se acercó peligrosamente al lugar donde sus seres queridos se encontraban escondidos, sacó su arma y le disparó en la espalda, provocando que quien lo estaba apuntando también abriera fuego en su contra, hiriéndolo en la pierna y haciéndolo caer.

– ¿Por qué disparaste? – preguntó una de las máquinas tomándole por los cabellos hasta que quedara sobre sus rodillas, pero el humano se mantuvo en silencio.

– Esto es una trampa – gritó el otro que corrió a socorrer al robot que se encontraba en el suelo por el disparo.

El robot caído se levantó antes de que se acercaran a él para dirigirse donde estaba el humano y sin detenerse sacó su arma para dispararle en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo inerte, bañado en un charco de sangre proveniente de su cabeza.

– Por beligerante – agregó guardando su arma.

– ¿Qué haremos con él? – inquirió la otra máquina acercándose.

– Llevémoslo con nosotros – replicó quien había disparado – Puede servir para hacer experimentos, aún nos faltan conocimientos sobre estas cosas.

– ¿Y el ruido? – preguntó el tercero

Los tres robots se quedaron en silencio escaneando el lugar, después de unos segundos uno señaló

– Seguramente fue el viento.

Dos máquinas comenzaron a correr y el restante de ellos tomó el cuerpo de Christopher, así los tres desaparecieron en la distancia provocando una nube de polvo parecida a la que habían formado cuando habían llegado.

* * *

**Esta es la historia que hace mucho quería subir y no me decidía, espero que les haya gustado. Además como sólo escribo Finchel la intercalaré con los primeros días de Rachel en la base, que será un fic más subido de tono XD. Nunca he seguido dos historias a la vez... pero soy optimista.**

**Dedicado a Cory :)**


End file.
